


Angle with a Sword

by Morran



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Actual Character Death, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Song Lyrics, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morran/pseuds/Morran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Edited) A song fic for The Cabs "Angel With A Shotgun".<br/>Morran fights for Thorin and then Aragon. His "One" and his "True".<br/>Read My other story to know what a "One" And a "True" are to Morran.<br/> I thought this would be a perfect story for this song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angle with a Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic For "Angel With A Shotgun" (Edited)  
> Italics are the song.

The Battle had begun. A fight no man wished for, a fight no one in Middle-Earth wished for, but it was not to be stopped.

**_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_ **   
**_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_ **

Morran had his sword out and was fighting off the Orcs that had entered Erebor. He was fighting along not only Dwarves but Elves as well and Men. Not only to protect his home but his "One".

_**Get out your guns, battle's begun,** _   
_**are you a saint, or a sinner?** _   
_**If love's a fight, then I shall die,** _   
_**with my heart on a trigger.** _

He swung the sword as blood slashed across his face and chest. Thorin soon came running out into the battle.

**_They say before you start a war,_ **   
**_you better know what you're fighting for._ **   
**_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_ **   
**_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._ **

Morran ran to his aid and fought beside his first love and Shield Brothers Hard that day. He soon got separated from him.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,** _   
_**fighting 'til the war's won,** _   
_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.** _   
_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.** _   
_**Don't you know you're everything I have?** _   
_**..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.** _

He then saw Thorin ride to the top of Ravens peek. He was off to face Azog. Fear struck him as he wished not to see what he was about to see. He knew that no one could stop his "One" from his fate. He knew Thorin's "True" could stop him. He looked for the Hobbit.

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,** _   
_**don't mean I'm not a believer.** _   
_**..and major Tom, will sing along.** _   
_**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.** _

Morran tried his hardest to get to him before anything happened. He was too late. He saw not only Thorin on the ground with His "True" by his side dying but Fili and Kili as well where gone. He say a female Elf weep over Kili's body as he walked past them all. Fili had Dwalin by his side.

**_They say before you start a war,_ **   
**_you better know what you're fighting for._ **   
**_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_ **   
**_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._ **

Sixty years or so have past since that blood battle, and now Morran is fighting for someone he knows to be his "True". The one person he knows he could not live without. He loves his sister though and he can see it in his eyes. So he stays back and watches. His heart wishes for nothing more then to see him happy, if that means to only be his friend then he could live with that.

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_ **   
**_fighting 'til the war's won,_ **   
**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._ **   
**_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._ **   
**_Don't you know you're everything I have?_ **   
**_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._ **

He was fighting Orcs once more. His new friends and one old by his side. His love was fighting for his life as well. Soon arrows came flying from both sides. Morran pushed Aragon out of the way getting hit with Arrows. How many he couldn't be sure. Blood was running out of each of the wounds from the Arrows. Aragon looked upon him with wide eyes.

**_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_ **

He falls to his knees but he soon gets up in eminence pain. The look in Aragon's eyes told him something he never knew. He continued to look at him as the battle around them seemed to be moving in slow motion to him.

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._ **   
**_fighting 'til the war's won.._ **   
**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._ **

He saw the took of love on the others face which gave him the strength to keep fighting. He couldn't bare to see that love mixed with all that pain in his eyes. He let out a cry and started to fight once more. Fifty or more Orcs fell as he made his way to protect Aragon.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,** _   
_**fighting til' the war's won,** _   
_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.** _   
_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.** _   
_**Don't you know you're everything I have?** _   
_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)** _   
_**..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.** _   
_**(Live, not just survive)** _

Morran continued to fight blood everywhere, not just his enemy but his own as well. He soon got to Aragon as they fought side by side. Both men refused to leave the others side for fear of one being slain. Morran saw a huge Orc come at them.

_**..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.** _

The Orc slashed at Morran causing a huge gash in his chest. He saw the world slow down even more then it had before as he fell to his knees. Aragon ran to him killing the Orc with one swing of his sword. The Orcs head was no longer on his shoulders.

**_They say before you start a war,_ **   
**_you better know what you're fighting for._ **   
**_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_ **   
**_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._ **

Aragon held his friend, "Morran Don't leave me." He spoke softly to the other Love in his eyes. The last thing Morran Heard before everything went dark was, "Please my Love don't leave me." As well as a wetness on his cheeks. Aragorn was crying over him. As whispers of love filled the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Morran was unable to save Thorin but he saves Aragon in the end. Did it coast him his own life? I will let you figure that one out.  
> -Morran (More-Ran)


End file.
